eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
That's My Boy 2013
''That's My Boy 2013 ''is a segment that premiered on 22 January 2013 and concluded on 4 May 2013. It is the 2013 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic talent search for little boys who are smart, cute, and talented. Since its inception in 1991, That's My Boy has been an important stepping stool for little kids dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. Three-year-old Deron James Plata of Candelaria, Quezon was named as the grand winner of That's My Boy 2013. The Bee Gees-singing Angelico Claridad of Bacolod City bagged the title of first runner-up, while crowd-favorite Charles Jacob Briz of Calamba, Laguna was declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The beauty pageant was open to cute and talented boys who are 7 years old or below. Nationwide auditions drew in hundreds of registered little boys hoping to become the next winner of That's My Boy. Auditions were also brought to distant regions in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the talent search. Regional auditions were held in the cities of Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, and Cagayan de Oro. Aspiring contestants who were selected in the provincial auditions immediately advanced in the qualifying rounds of the competition. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from 22 January to 20 March 2013. ' ' Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another with their wit, talent, and charm. The children first introduced themselves along with their celebrity look-alike and a witty saying (kasabihan). They showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion and were then interviewed by two Eat Bulaga! ''hosts in the question-and-answer portion. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Personality and wit * 50% – Talent Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and additional gift packs from the segment's sponsors. They also advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 was given to the other daily contestants. '''Semifinal rounds' The semifinal rounds occurred from 21 March to 18 April 2012. Each semifinal round featured three returning contestants competing against one another with their talent, wit, and charm. The little boys showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. The contestants were once again briefly interviewed in the question-and-answer portion. The twenty-six winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the next round of the competition. 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round was held on Friday, 19 April 2013. Three contestants who lost in the semifinal rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once again. The contestants showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion and were then interviewed by the hosts in the question-and-answer portion. Wildcard winner Prince Justine Navarro of Sta. Rosa, Laguna completed the roster for the next round as the twenty-seventh finalist. Luzon finals (prejudging round) John Edric Ulang with ''That's My Boy ''contestants]] The Luzon finals was held on Tuesday, 23 April 2013. This off-air prejudging round determined the four best contestants from the winners of the semifinal and wildcard rounds. After the live airing of ''Eat Bulaga!, the twenty-seven little boys showed off their skills in the talent portion and then received very simple questions from the judges in the interview portion. The judges for the prejudging round included actress Gladys Reyes, actor Alden Richards, and Student Development director Kristina Rose G. Carlos. Announcement of the winners was made on Saturday, 27 April 2013. Video snippets of the prejudging round were also shown before the announcement. Only seven finalists moved on to the grand finals. Regional finals The regional finals were held from 23 April to 26 April 2013. The rounds determined the best of the best from the regional auditions in Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, and Cagayan de Oro. The top three contestants from the auditions in each region were flown to Manila in order to perform at the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other Luzon finalists and the international representative to move on to the grand finals of the competition. International representative The Filipino community of the United Arab Emirates'' sent a little boy that would become the international representative to ''That's My Boy 2013. Dean Simon Medinaceli became the twelfth candidate to the grand finals of the competition. Prejudging round The off-air prejudging round was held on Friday, 3 May 2013 after the live broadcast of Eat Bulaga!. From the twelve grand finalists, the prejudging round determined the Magic 6 contestants. The prejudging round featured the twelve contestants showing off their skills in the talent portion and then answering questions in the interview portion. The panel of judges included Eat Bulaga! ''host Ruby Rodriguez, actress Marian Rivera, and child psychologist Jasmin Castillo-Merijilla. No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Magic 6 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 4 May 2013. The talent portion was presented by Isabelle Daza and Pia Guanio. The question-and-answer portion was hosted by Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The judges included Eat Bulaga! host Tito Sotto, singer Julie Anne San Jose, UP child development specialist Lillian Juadiong, Magnolia Chocolait product manager Elmer Villasanta, and songwriter Ogie Alcasid. The criteria for judging were as follows: *50% – Personality and wit * 50% – Talent For the final time, the twelve contestants took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. Announcement of prejudging round results (Magic 6) After their introductory walk, the twelve finalists were narrowed down into the Magic 6 based on the results of the prejudging round that occurred. The Magic 6 finalists were Marc Jaycob Mataac, Charles Jacob Briz, Josh Vergel Grefalda, Deron James Plata, Angelico Claridad, and Harish Marc Solomon. Final results The Magic 6 finalists underwent final talent and interview portions. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the six finalists. Three-year-old Deron James Plata of Candelaria, Quezon was hailed as the grand winner of That's My Boy 2013, taking home ₱200,000 in cash as well as additional prizes from the sponsors. First runner-up Angelico Claridad of Bacolod City won the title of first runner-up and was awarded ₱50,000 in cash and additional prizes from the segment's sponsors. Charles Jacob Briz of Calamba, Laguna was given the second runner-up title and a cash prize of ₱30,000 and additional prizes. In addition, he also won the Cutest That's My Boy award for gaining the most number of likes on an Eat Bulaga!'s Facebook poll, taking home an additional ₱10,000. The Best in Costume award was given to Dean Simon Medinaceli of the United Arab Emirates. The special award of That's My Most Friendly Boy was given to Sam Tagimacruz of Lapu-Lapu City. The Best in Talent was awarded to Josh Vergel Grefalda of Quezon City. Each special awardee received ₱10,000 cash and additional prizes from sponsors. Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from 22 January to 20 March 2013. Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another with their wit, talent, and charm. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinal rounds. Week of 22 January–25 January Week of 28 January–1 February Week of 4 February–8 February Week of 11 February–15 February Week of 18 February–22 February Week of 25 February–1 March Week of 4 March–8 March Week of 11 March–15 March Week of 18 March–20 March Semifinal rounds The semifinal rounds occurred from 21 March to 19 April 2013. Each semifinal round featured three returning contestants competing against one another once again. The little boys showed their cute and amazing skills in the talent portion, which could either be the same act that they showed in the daily rounds or an entirely different talent. The twenty-six winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize and advanced to the next round of the competition. Week of 21 March–23 March Week of 25 March–27 March Week of 1 April–5 April Week of 8 April–12 April Week of 15 April–18 April 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round occurred on Friday, 19 April 2013. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard winner joined the other semifinal round winners. Luzon finals (prejudging round) The Luzon finals was held on Tuesday, 23 April 2013. This off-air prejudging round determined the four best contestants from the winners of the semifinal and wildcard rounds. Announcement of the winners were made on Saturday, 27 April 2013. Regional finals The regional finals were held from 23 April to 26 April 2013. The rounds determined the best of the best from the regional auditions in Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, and Cagayan de Oro. The top three contestants from the auditions in each region were flown to Manila in order to perform at the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other Luzon finalists to move on to the grand finals of the competition. Prejudging round The off-air prejudging round was held on Friday, 3 May 2013 after the live broadcast of Eat Bulaga!. The twelve grand finalists participated in the prejudging in order to be narrowed down into six grand finalists. Announcement of the Magic 6 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 4 May 2013 at the Broadway Centrum. The talent portion was hosted by Isabelle Daza and Pia Guanio, while Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon hosted the question-and-answer portion. Announcement of prejudging round results (Magic 6) The twelve finalists were narrowed down into the Magic 6 based on the results of the prejudging round. The six remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final talent and interview portions. Final results List of Contestants A total of 139 contestants competed in the 2013 edition of That's My Boy. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Also listed are the ages of the contestants during their first appearance in the competition. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2013 Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:Child Pageants Category:That's My Boy Category:Editions of That's My Boy Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles